Beginnings
by Phylli
Summary: How did Itachi become the man he is..or was today?A look inside his last few moments of innocence...If you read/seen the Kakashi Gaiden you should be able to peice a bit of it together.


Beginnings

"Itachi, you rat! Open this door!! Now!! I have to leave!"

Itachi giggled at his cousin, Obito, as he felt more then heard, the twelve year old chunin beat against the door. His room shook with each forceful pounding, but Itachi was sure the door would hold. He had fixed it so that even his father would have a hard time getting through the opening. Internally, Itachi knew that he should open the door…at least before Obito's loud voice woke his parents. It would be a horrible sight if Fugaku awoke to this. Then he would really be in trouble, but then again Obito did just call him a rat. So he decided against it and allowed his cousin to squirm.

With a satisfied smirk, the four year old boy sat on his bed, twirling one of his cousins spare kunai while a fairly large book sat propped in the other. His lips moved along silently as he read each word expertly. Every now and then the boys eyes would trail upon a forehead protector. It was black and looked fairly new…give or take a few years. He automatically recognized it as his Obi-sama's.

"Weasel! I have to leave! NOW! My sensei is gonna be mad if I don't show up!"

Itachi frowned at the name and pouted.

"Don't call me Weasel, Neck," Itachi all but hissed then replaced his pout with a sly smirk, "or you wont get your head band back."

Obito cussed, "Look you little son of a-"

"Obito Uchiha! I will not have that language in my house," Mikoto suddenly shrieked, her voice appearing out of no where.

Itachi smiled as he listened to the nervous pitch in his cousins voice and chuckled.

"A-Aunt Mikoto, Ni-nice seeing you here. What are you doing up so early?"

Itachi rolled his eyes at the lame comment and suspected his mother did the same.

"Don't give me that lame excuse, boy. Why are you in my house at this hour? You know you're welcome anytime but this is a bit extreme, don't you think? You're lucky your Uncle didn't catch you," Mikoto's voice dripped poison and caused Itachi to shutter.

"Yeah, I know but you see…I was just on my way to meet my team for a mission…You do know it's Kakashi Hatake's first day as Jounin, right? Anyway, we're suppose to get this present…but I forgot mine at the store and ,well, I sort of promised Itachi I would let him see it before I left. But, you see, I don't have it."

At this, Itachi could all but feel, the glare sent that was sent his way. It made him glad there was a door between him and his mother. Ever since Mikoto had gotten pregnant with his baby 'sister', her mood swings had taken a turn for the worst.

The prodigy sat stock still for a second before he realized he had to answer.

"Yeah," Itachi said, allowing himself to give a shaky false sob. He already had an idea of what Obito and his mother would say next and was just playing into the part.

"Really, then why were you guys yelling," Mikoto said, suddenly taking a motherly tone as her son began to pseudo-cry.

"Well, because…umm…"

Obito was at a loss and Itachi sensed this. With unnaturally quick chubby hands, Itachi undid his contraption and threw open the door.

"Because he promised!!"

Itachi shouted, as he flew out the door and into his mothers unsuspecting arms. Mikoto gasped at this, not at all expecting the reaction…nether did Obito, who stood with a gaping wide mouth.

"Ummm…"

"There, there, Itachi, It's not that serious. Okay," Mikoto soothed as she petted her eldest sons black hair rhythmically.

"B-But…"

Mikoto cut Itachi off with a shush and a slightly firm 'It really isn't.' At this Itachi nodded and took a few seconds to 'calm' himself.

"Now, Itachi, say sorry to Obito so he can be on his way. Itachi sniffled and nodded before turning to his cousin with a surprisingly red eyes and face. A soft smirk played in Itachi's lips as the boy threw himself at the soon to be thirteen year old.

Obito gaped as his younger cousin crushed his waist and slyly handed him something hard and rectangular. His head protector.

It took him a few seconds to realize what had just happened.

_The kid is good…real good, _was all he thought before Itachi released him and turned to his mother.

"Sorry for waking you up Mama," the boy sniffled.

Mikoto sighed and bent to her son's eye level before poking him lightly in the forehead

"It's fine, Ita-chan, but you have to learn not to get so upset next time. You're going to be a big brother soon and will have to start acting like one, okay? Besides, I'm sure Obito will let you see the gift later on, when he gets back. Right Obito?"

Obito grinned and nodded. "Sure. When I get back kid."

Itachi smiled, and hooked a finger around the older boy's belt loop and tugged. For a moment the little boy's face changed from innocence to one of complete seriousness. It made Obito shiver inwardly.

"You better," was all the boy said before grinning back.


End file.
